


A Tu Merced

by HypnosNation



Series: Hades aus [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Airline AU, Airplanes, M/M, Pining, Workplace, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosNation/pseuds/HypnosNation
Summary: Why would anyone book a flight on any airline literally called Hades
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Tu Merced

“Ahem”

Zagreus cleared his throat. Looking expectantly at Hypnos who was hard at work attending to other passengers who formed a line around him. Honestly taking up too much space in the passageway. Getting a bit impatient he was about to reach out to him when Hypnos finally acknowledged him. Doing his best to suppress a giggle and didn’t take his eyes away from his clipboard. “Wait your turn sir there are others who got here first.”

Fine. 

He’d wait if he really had to. Quickly he showed himself to his own private cabin. This wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He had his preferences that didn’t have to do with him being the son of Hades, the airline owner and it’s namesake. That preference himself hopefully would be joining him soon.

-

Finally Hypnos walked into the cabin Zagreus had reserved for himself. An entire business class cabin just for him. Zagreus had taken a shine to him and did not want any interruptions. He perked up when he heard the tell tale sounds of the heels on the carpet. Stopping where Zagreus was seated Hypnos turned on his heel, crossing one over the other and brought up his clipboard and readied his pen.

“Anything I can get for you sir?” He smiled brightly and his dimples made their appearance making Zagreus’ chest tighten. No matter how many times he saw them they always had the same effect on him. He only hoped it didn’t show on his face. 

“A glass of wine please.” He paused. Lifting two fingers to accentuate the request. “Make that two”

Hypnos chuckled making a show of looking around the cabin vacant of any other passengers. “Expecting someone? I’m afraid the plane is just about to take off” He tapped the pen to his lips.

“If possible I’d like you to join me,” Zagreus requested, already knowing the answer. He made his own show of looking around the cabin. “After you’ve made your rounds of course I wouldn’t want to keep you” He smirked.

They were used to this. Their usual routine. Whenever Zagreus flew it was always his fathers airline. Not for that reason. Sure his name had its perks but it was more because he wanted to see Hypnos. Sure it was expensive booking the whole area but this way he got Hypnos all to himself. Not that money was any object here. There was plenty of that and he was more than willing to use it for what he wanted. Hypnos exclusively worked in the business cabin and he did not seem to mind his time being occasionally monopolized. For the span of time that Zagreus flew he got to rest and relax. He was still attending to a passenger albeit one more interested in his personal attention.

“Of course” Hypnos chirped and with a few strides he was on his way to prepare the drinks. Zagreus was glad for the long passageways. It gave him time to admire Hypnos as he walked away. It wasn’t just the uniform that hugged him just right he really enjoyed their time together. His work was tiring and getting these small breaks even if it was only between tasks was a real treat. 

Once Hypnos made his way back he sat the drinks down on the table before them and with great care smoothed his hands over the back of his thighs holding the skirt in place and sat himself across from Zagreus. Even with that effort the skirt rode up a couple of inches. Okay maybe the uniform helped but it looked especially good on Hypnos. If Hypnos noticed his wandering eyes he didn’t comment, instead picking up and extending his glass in his direction. 

“Cheers” He smiled wide and Zagreus may have fumbled a bit before his brain caught up to him again and he brought his own glass up to return the gesture.

“Cheers”

-

Every now and again Hypnos fellow attendant a small girl, Dusa, her name tag read, would check on Hypnos. She must be new, he had not seen her before. A nervous one apparently as she would routinely peek in to make sure Hypnos was doing ok with an obvious concerned look on her face. Still he could not bring himself to be upset by it. Hypnos himself would go reassure her he was doing just fine and she could go take an extended break while he attended to their guest.

With another spin of his heel Hypnos would join him again at the table this time with less grace and a cross of his legs that was less than modest. The drinks prior clearly taking effect by now. Zagreus made sure this time to turn his eyes away quickly. He didn’t want to scare him away after all these months of getting him to warm up to him. As much as possible anyway. He could only hope he enjoyed these little meetings as much as he did. Looking deep into his glass he made a mental note of doing more for Hypnos. Really let him know.

-

They had only resumed their chat for another fifteen minutes until a too loud ringtone sounded through the cabin. Hypnos huffed at that and grabbed at his pager on his belt. Looked it over and put it back. Did he even read it or just dismiss the notification? Zagreus thought while watching him and taking a sip of his drink.

“Why do people keep calling me, can't they see I have things to do? What do you want?” He quipped at the screen rather than anyone in particular. 

Was he pouting? Cute. Lips tinted a slight red and glossy from the wine.

“Your time and attention” Zagreus replied without missing a beat. Eyes still trained on Hypnos and taking another sip.

Hypnos froze for a couple seconds, processing those words still looking down to the pager cradled in his hands. He let out a soft laugh, those snowy lashes of his fluttering as he closed his eyes.

“You already have it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @pax_facere for explaining airplanes/flights etc. to me I've never so much as looked at a plane directly..... so If you see any thing that doesn't make sense um. My world now.
> 
> Characters will be tagged as they appear.


End file.
